


Ensnared

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes their relationship is difficult, but in the end, it's worth the effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnared

The front door slammed roughly, surrounded by a cacophony of yelling voices.  “Shut up!  I’m so sick of hearing your damn excuses!” Tim kicked his shoes off angrily, throwing his coat haphazardly onto the inconspicuous hat tree.  He could hear the snarl of disbelief behind him as he strode towards the bedroom.

 

“ _You’re_ sick of it?  What about me?”  Jason went into the bathroom, roughly squeezing out toothpaste onto his brush.  “There’s always _something_ that you have to do.  Sorry, you have a meeting, sorry, you have to finish a report.  We’re living together, you’d think that would have some sort of significance to you, but no, god forbid you make some time for your _boyfriend_!” He shoved the brush into his mouth and scrubbed with a vengeance, glaring into the mirror.

 

“It’s my job, you moron!  I can’t just not do it!” Tim elbowed Jason to the side as he went about preparing his own brush.  “And how does that at all make it all right for you to go to some strip club with Roy and Kori?” 

 

Jason spat into the sink, rinsing out his mouth quickly before sending Tim an incredulous stare.  “Are you kidding me?!  That was _months_ ago and you’re still lording it over me!  I already told you, that was for Roy’s birthday, and they were female strippers!  And in case you haven’t _noticed_!” Jason shoved the back of Tim’s head to emphasize his last word, earning a dark glare.  “I’m gay!  Why the hell do you think I’m screwing you?!”  

 

Tim snorted as he wiped his mouth dry, following Jason back into their bedroom.  “Whatever.  That still doesn’t excuse you.  If it weren’t such a big deal, you would have told me.  I wouldn’t have had to find out from Dick.  You may have the body of a mature adult, but you still act like the asshole you were when we first met.”

 

Jason clenched his teeth at the words, watching as pale skin was revealed and then hidden once more as Tim changed into his nightclothes.  The younger man was so infuriating, but they were together and Jason would keep it that way.  Even though they fought like cats and dogs lately, no thanks to the extra stress Tim was getting from Wayne Tech, and the fact that Bruce finally admitted to his disapproval of their relationship, he knew that Tim would never consider leaving either.  So now, to cover for their obstinate personalities not wanting to express the real issues, they just argued over stupid, petty little things.  It meant nothing, and yet, they both came away hurt each time.

 

Tim glanced over when Jason went quiet, his breath catching slightly at the longing in the deep teal.  He stubbornly refused to dignify the miserable look with a response, choosing simply to turn his back with a haughty sniff and climb into bed, back to the redhead and eyes shut mulishly.  His ears though…

 

He could hear Jason inhale as though he were about to speak, but then sigh heavily and shuffle towards the dresser on the other side of the room.  Soft shifting sounds told him that the older man was changing and sure enough, just a few moments later, the lights turned off and the comforter and sheets were lifted for Jason to get into bed as well.  There was some jostling movement that shook the mattress and then, like clockwork, it happened.

 

Tim felt the momentary hesitant touch on his shoulder before his entire body was engulfed by the larger man’s form, muscular arms wrapping tightly around him and pulling him securely against a rock hard chest, a strong leg draping over both of his own.  Tim’s brow furrowed a bit when his heart constricted at the emotions Jason’s protective embrace produced, feeling as though he were drowning in them.

 

He could feel the redhead’s hot breath against his neck, rustling his hair from where Jason had his face buried into silky midnight locks.  The subtle tightening of the hold and the subdued murmur of “Love you, Tim,” just made the feelings worse, and Tim hated to admit that he knew how to get rid of them.

 

Shifting, he pushed against Jason and managed to turn himself around so they lay face-to-face with each other.  The light shining into their window from the moon made Jason’s features glow and Tim quietly took in the breathtaking sight of his lover’s features, only part of the reason he’d fallen so hard for this man. Shutting his eyes briefly, he leaned out and pressed his lips against slightly chapped pink ones, a lick of pleasure curling through him at the instant response he received.

 

“I love you, too, Jason.” And just like that, the pain was gone.


End file.
